Cinderellas Escape
by jholt10
Summary: Cinderella is still trying to find a way out of her miserable home life but is running out of ideas on how. Her 2 evil step sisters and step mother are getting on her very last nerve and she isn't sure how long she can handle it before she explodes. Cinderella meets a new friend named Gus who helps her find her way out.


The early hours of morning are creeping up and Cinderella is still tossing and turning trying to get some sleep, but her mind wont rest as she keeps thinking about the possible ways she can leave the miserable castle. Dishes need done, laundry needs folded, bathrooms need cleaned, and many more chores she has to get done today but has no energy to do so. All of the hard work and long hours she has accomplished cleaning and doing chores, her body and mind are weak, she's becoming depressed and non-energetic.

As she's finally drifting away she gets woken up after her step mother yells

"Cinderella!", "Cinderella!" while ringing the loud annoying bells.

"Ugh" Cinderella sighs,

"Yes Mother?" Cinderella replies.

"I have a list of chores I need you to finish by the end of the day, the girls and I are going out for the day and will be back later" stated Step Mother.

Cinderella agrees of course. Step Mother reminds Cinderella of all of the silly rules she has to follow like, not having visitors over, not leaving the castle, and so on, Cinderella nods and goes on her way.

"I have had enough of this, I can't handle it any longer" Cinderella is thinking to herself, "How the hell can I escape from this horrific place?"

"All I want is a normal, happy life, and I am so over trying to stay strong and act like nothing is wrong" as her eyes are filling with tears. She wipes her face, and goes on her way to start her daily chores.

On her hands and knees Cinderella is scrubbing the floors, silent, appearing sad and emotionless. Who once was a happy, cheerful, young lady has now turned the opposite. She has no friends, no family members, no one, but she does have a fat loveable cat named Lucifer. Lucifer comes running down from upstairs and rubs up against Cinderella and purrs. He's trying to get a reaction out of her but it's just not working, finally he knocks over her bucket of water to try and get her attention.

"Lucifer!" she shouts.

"Oh Lucifer" Cinderella stops a minute and pets him.

"We will be out of here soon enough, we just have to figure a way out".

While Lucifer follows behind Cinderella while she continues working on her chores, they hear a loud BOOM. Lucifer jumps so high he lands in Cinderella's arms.

"What was that?" Cinderella asks.

They are both kind of creeped out right now, especially since its getting late. She wonders off to find what the mystery sound had come from, while of course Lucifer is tagging along, but where does she even begin? The castle is ginormous. Cinderella looks everywhere, and sees nothing suspicious. Nothing out of place, nothing broken.

"Hmmm", "That's weird" as she thinks to herself.

She has covered every inch of the castle and still doesn't find a clue. "Alright Lucifer, let's start cooking supper before those bitches arrive" Cinderella jokes.

The castle smells absolutely amazing as Cinderella is finishing the last few touches on supper. Steak, baked potato, green beans, and apple pie for desert, just what she was craving but hopefully it impresses the girls. Just as she is finishing up the dishes, the front door way swings open

"Cinderella!" "Cinderella!" step mother yells.

"Yes?" Cinderella replies.

"I need you to carry in our shopping bags from the car, you can eat supper later" Mother demands.

As the evil sisters and step mother are making their plates, Cinderella is completing a chore yet once again.

"Something has got to give, I am so over all of these chores, and rules." "Please let there be a miracle and I can disappear from this place" Cinderella cries while carrying in the ridiculous amount of shopping bags.

As the girls are eating their supper, Cinderella is cleaning up. Taking out the trash, sweeping and mopping the floors, and putting left overs away. Drizella aka bitch #1, decides to knock over her glass of wine after noticing Cinderella is almost done cleaning up after supper.

"Oops" Drizella laughs.

"Cinderella!" "Clean up on isle 1" Drizella shouts.

"You've got to be kidding me" as Cinderella rolls her eyes.

Once again, Cinderella is down on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor, while doing so all three of them are chuckling watching her clean up the mess Drizella has made. Drizella gets up from the kitchen table and all of a sudden is flying across the floor after tripping over god knows what.

"AHHHHH" Drizella screams.

Step mother and Anastasia run to her side and help her up to her feet. Cinderella chuckles quietly but acts concerned.

"What the hell did I trip over?" Drizella asks.

All four of them look around but nothing is in sight.

"Yet, once again something weird has happened" Cinderella thinks to herself.

"Alright girls off to bed, Drizella must of just tripped over her own feet" Step mother states.

Cinderella continues on finishing up the chores and then she heads to bed herself. While she was walking towards her room she felt a cool breeze following her, no fans were running or windows were opened. Something just didn't feel right to her, she felt like something or someone was following her, but no one was actually around.

"Okay, this is seriously getting creepy" Cinderella says frantically as she runs to her room and slams her door shut behind her.

She changes into her night gown, takes down her long hair, slips on some warm fuzzy socks and jumps into bed.

"Ugh, I am so exhausted" Cinderella says to Lucifer who is already curled up next to her sleeping already. "Let's just hope I can get some rest tonight" Cinderella explains.

Birds are chirping and the sunlight is peaking in through the dark curtains that are hanging in Cinderella's room. As Cinderella is just waking up from a night's sleep, Step mother barges into her room.

"Get up! Get up!" she shouts.

"I need your help getting things ready for tonight's ball" step mother states.

"Dresses need ironed, shoes need polished, and jewelry needs cleaned." She explains.

"Get to it!" Step mother demands.

Cinderella of course gets up and rushes to it.

"I wish I was able to attend the ball, but there is no way in hell I could" as Cinderella sighs.

Anastasia, step mother, and Drizella are in their rooms doing their hair and makeup for tonight, while Cinderella is getting the rest of the things ready to complete their look. The sky is getting dark, and the wind is picking up.

"Hopefully, this storm blows over us" Anastasia pleaded.

Thunder has begun, and it is pouring down rain, and suddenly the power goes out.

"Cinderella! I need you to head down stairs and flip the breaker" mother shouted.

So, Cinderella does as what she was told.

"With all of the weird shit that has been happening, and now I have to go down to the creepy basement, ugh just my luck!" blurted Cinderella.

It's dark, quiet, and filled with spider webs. The stairs are creaking, and the mice are scattering as Cinderella makes her way down the stairs. All of a sudden the flash light she is holding goes out, so she hurries up and smacks it on her hand as fast as she could, when it comes back on she gets frightened and jumps at an old lamp that she mistakenly thought was a person. Once she is done flipping the switch on the breaker she heads up the stairs. As she takes the first step she hears someone or something giggling, which completely freaks Cinderella out. "BOO!" something yells and

Cinderella screams "AHHHHH"

While still giggling the friendly ghost introduces himself as "Gus".

"Are you the little shit that has been causing all of the weird things to happen?" asks Cinderella.

"Yep sure am" laughs Gus. "I've been here awhile just watching, and girl you have to get out of this hell hole."

"Yeah, well I'm running out of ideas." Cinderella explains. "I'll figure out something, don't worry." Gus states.

Cinderella makes her way back upstairs and finishes what she had started. Dresses, shoes, and jewelry are finished for tonight. The three have finished getting ready and are about to leave until they hear a very loud thumping sound. "THUMP" "THUMP", the sound is getting louder and Cinderella and the girls are looking around with a confused look on their faces, then all of a sudden giant pumpkins come out of nowhere rolling towards the evil step mother and the girls. The girls scream frantically with the hands up in the air running towards the door. One trips on the others dress ripping it apart, one grabs on to ones necklace and destroys that, and the other has her hair knotted and in a complete mess.

"This place is absolutely haunted!" screams Anastasia.

"I knew I didn't just trip over my own feet the other day!" shouts Drizella,

"Girls lets go, we are getting the hell out of here!" Step mother screeches.

At this time, Cinderella is hysterically laughing but also in tears because she is finally free from the evil girls. She is able to have a normal happy life now, but she hasn't been outside of the castle in years, and also she hardly has any social skills. This concerns her, but that's the least of her worries.

"Oh Gus, how could I ever thank you." cries Cinderella.

"Your welcome, you deserve happiness" says Gus.

Cinderella redecorates the castle, opens up the windows, and goes to the town for the first time in forever. She's smiling, and finally happy. Cinderella makes friends, finds a new career and meets a very handsome young man. They have went on a few adventurous dates but that is as far as its going right now. Step Mother and the girls are long gone, and Cinderella is hoping it stays that way.

"Here is to new beginnings" Cinderella says cheerfully as she is holding a glass of wine cuddled up on the couch with Lucifer.


End file.
